


Between Two Lungs

by YogenceAndTheMachine (Vani_Loves)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vani_Loves/pseuds/YogenceAndTheMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about a happy little dwarf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Lungs

Honeydew stepped out into the fresh open air, content to breathe in the scent of morning dew and feel the heat on his thick skin.

Judging by the way Xephos was leaning against the wall of their tiny shack, he wouldn’t be awake for a while. No, this space was his, and he was thankful for the hour, at most.

The air was thinner, here. Cleaner. Down in the depths of the caves, it was thick and stale. On a good day he was left gasping, trying desperately to fill himself with something that didn’t sit heavy in his chest. It was a horribly depressing place. He was thankful to have left.

Down there, it was dark, with little to no light to illuminate the mines. No, here, light was everywhere. It hung hazily in the leaves, glittered off the ice pond, found its way into cracks in the rocks, into their shack. It brought with it warmth, washing warmth over parts of him that had been kissed by winter winds.

He climbed the cliff face, passing by a pig as he hoisted himself from ledge to ledge, to the top. He stood over the edge, surveying the lands they claimed. He breathed in as much as his tiny dwarven lungs could handle, holding the breath in him and letting it flow over his insides, washing out the must and dirt and grime. He sighed, letting the years out.

Everything would be fine. This new world would bring with it treasures and adventures and experiences, the likes of which he’d never seen. He decided excitements like that would need a nice big breakfast.


End file.
